


Care of a Lowblood Pet

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Exploring BDSM [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sheath Play, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After certain events, Feferi offers to take care of Sollux, and Sollux accepts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care of a Lowblood Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my pinch beta doing this last moment in a day.

The code in front of him wasn't holding his interest at all; Sollux pushed away from his computer irritably. His psionics were buzzing under his skin and causing little sparks to pop between his horns like Tesla coils. He looked around the block at the walls, one of which was festooned with honey-dripping servers, and tried to ignore how his nerves felt on fire. The bees were picking up on his mood and buzzed in agitation around the block. He shifted in his chair and realized how stiff and tense his limbs were and the dull ache in his body.

He levitated himself out of the block and into the wide halls of the hive he shared with his matesprit. Feferi had given him a whole suite of blocks, but he found himself only using the block for his servers, spending his nights either in Feferi's blocks or at Karkat's hive. Sollux made a face at himself as he floated down the hall in search of something to distract himself. He could feel the pops of electricity increase in number as he used his psionics to move.

It didn't take long before Sollux located Feferi. She was in her office-block, going over some boring looking paperwork. The room was softly lit, the shades pulled back from a large bay window to let in the light of the full moon. The desk and bookshelves were made from a hard, reddish wood. Feferi was dressed in something that looked serious and professional, a pair of pressed slacks and matching human style jacket that made her look dangerous. She looked up as he floated in and smiled at him, all of her sharp teeth gleaming white. “Hey Solfish, is everything okay?”

Sollux made a noncommittal noise before leaning over to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair. Feferi made a soft, soothing noise before hugging him back tightly, the vibrations of the noise echoing through his form and relaxing his muscles. “I feel much better now,” Sollux murmured. Feferi giggled and pressed a kiss to his neck. Sollux shivered, the dull ache in his body turning into a burning need. He shuddered, his arms tightening around her. “”FF,” he said quietly, “can we...”

Feferi hummed knowingly and her hands shifted around his torso to caress his grubscars through his t-shirt. Sollux exhaled sharply at her touch and tilted his head back to expose his throat to her. Feferi grinned and gently nipped at his skin with her teeth before placing a kiss to his throat. A submissive whimper escaped him, and Sollux closed his eyes. “Can I take care of you?” Feferi asked gently, gathering his wrists in her firm hands to kiss each one.

A trill of anticipation and fear coursed through Sollux with her words. After the events of the warehouse, there were awkward conversations with both Aradia and Feferi that Sollux was embarrassed to remember. Conversations that ended with Feferi telling him that she would try anything he wanted to, but only when he was ready. “Please?” He asked.

Feferi's grin widened and she kissed him, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Sollux let her in, moaning at the way she teased her tongue along his. She pulled away and Sollux chirped at her, wanting more. “Now, guppy,” she said mischievously. “Don't be so demanding. I have something for you.”

She reached into the depths of one desk drawer and pulled out a length of leather, a patterned design made of her sign tooled into it. Sollux felt his insides clench and when she looked at him, he tilted his head up willingly. She fastened the collar around his neck and closed it, and Sollux nearly panicked when he realized that there was hidden circuitry in the collar, because his psionics cut out suddenly. “FF...” he gasped, his claws digging into her skin slightly as his sense of balance went fuzzy.

“Now then,” Feferi said, placing one finger over his lips. He shivered and licked at the digit. Feferi licked her own lips in response and carefully pushed him back. “I think you're a little overdressed for your role.”

Sollux flushed at the implications running through his head. He awkwardly removed his shirt, keenly aware of Feferi's gaze. Shoes and socks went next, and then his pants and underwear. Awkwardly, he put his clothes in a sloppy pile on the ground and looked up shyly at her. Feferi smile was wicked, and she leaned back in the chair like she had all the time in the world. She wiggled a finger toward the floor and Sollux took the hint, dropping to his knees wordlessly.

Feferi smiled and spun in her chair so she faced Sollux completely. “Spread your knees a little, guppy,” she ordered, “and put your hands on your horns.”

Sollux whimpered and did as he was told, squirming a little at how exposed he was. His groin ached and he could feel his heart rate speed up in excitement. Feferi reached out and patted his head like he was no more than a barkbeast, “Please,” Sollux gasped, feeling desperate.

“So impatient,” Feferi teased. Her fingers moved down his face and over his chest before rubbing over Sollux's grubscars. Sollux gasped and arched his torso into her touch, and Feferi pinched his scars hard. A cry escaped his lips and he felt his body react. She continued to roll the flesh between her fingers and he chirped with each twitch. “You're so needy too... are you that eager, pet?”

“Yes,” Sollux gasped, trembling. He could feel his bulges beginning to slide out of his sheath. Feferi noticed and purred, one hand dipping down to toy with the tips of his bulges. Sollux moaned. “Please,” he begged.

“Listen carefully, guppy,” Feferi said carefully. “I want you to go to the bay window and kneel on the seat so I can see everything!”

Sollux felt his face go yellow, but he nodded before crawling over to the window. He threw himself over the the window's bench, looking out of the window into the yard. He felt so vulnerable; anyone walking through the property could look up and see him on display in the window. Feferi hummed behind him and her cool hands wrapped around his thighs before lifting his lower half up so his knees were on the bench as well and his face and chest pressed against the glass. Sollux squirmed, everything exposed for the whole world to see. “Feferi...” he moaned.

She swatted his upturned ass and he yelped in surprise. “I didn't say you could use my name,” she said, kneading his rear. He stifled an embarrassing sob. “Pets don't get to use the names of their owners.”

He couldn't help the squirm of his hips; Sollux ached to be pinned down and used. “Please... ma'am?”

“That works for now,” Feferi said behind him. She slapped his upturned ass again. He gasped and squirmed, hands wrapped around his horns. “I have to finish my work first, and then I can play with you. Now hold still.” she warned.

Her fingers traced over the skin of his rear and down over his sheath. Sollux gasped when he felt her fingers pinch the entrance between her fingers, catching the tips as well. He yelped in surprise, but managed to hold still, and his bulges retreated, sliding fully back into his sheath. Feferi rolled the skin between her fingers and Sollux couldn't tell if it felt good or not. She shifted her fingers and something cold and hard replaced them, holding his sheath tightly shut. “What...” Sollux gasped, trying to look at himself, but Feferi pressed his face forward.

“No peaking! It's going to help you be good for me,” Feferi replied. She shifted his legs and posture to some standard she was looking for. “You do want to be good for me, right?”

Face flushing, Sollux nodded in agreement. “Yes ma'am,” he gasped.

Feferi smacked his rear again and he heard her chair roll away from his position. “Good boy,” she said, purr in her voice.

Sollux whined and panted, his breath fogging the glass in front of him. He could feel whatever it was clamping his sheath shut hanging heavily from him, his bulges pressing uselessly against it to get out. He shifted back and forth on his knees and tried to wiggle his hips as enticingly as he could. His nook ached to be filled, and his hands were getting clammy around his horns. Time dragged on and he was beside himself with anticipation. After what seemed to be forever, Feferi rolled back over, and put her hands on his thighs. Sollux moaned as he felt her breath ghost over his skin. “Well, you were mostly good,” Feferi said. “So I suppose a good pet should be rewarded.”

She ran her tongue over his thigh and Sollux keened, wiggling his hips. Fingers spread him open, sliding in the wet mess that was his nook, and Sollux moaned as she pressed her lips against him gently, mouthing at him. “Please,” Sollux gasped. “Please, I need-”

“Shh,” Feferi interrupted before licking her tongue along the edges of his nook. Sollux keened and trembled, pressing his palms flat against the window as she slowly licked the outer rim of his entrance. Everything felt sensitive and he couldn't help the little gasp of pleasure when her tongue sloppily ran over the entrance of his wastechute. “Hmm, did you like that guppy?” she murmured.

Sollux nodded with a moan and Feferi did it again. Sollux shuddered and arched his back at the sensation. Feferi giggled and went back to his nook, her tongue burying itself deep into him. Sollux whined and moaned as she pressed her tongue along his inner walls and against the sensitive nerves there. He could feel himself getting close to orgasm, his body trembling, and Feferi shifted one hand, pressing her thumb firmly against the puckered flesh of his wastechute and rubbing at it. Sollux yelped and came hard, his mind blanking out as pleasure coursed through him. Feferi didn't stop, and he cried out as she tongue fucked his nook through his body's spasms, keeping him in a tumble of pleasure. When Feferi finally pulled back, Sollux couldn't move, his muscles twitching in pleasure, material dripping from his nook and the clamped entrance of his sheath.

“Hmmm, that good, pet?” she asked, pressing her thumb slightly against his chute's muscle. Sollux whimpered, unable to react any further. “You came so hard when I touched you here. I'm going to have to remember how sensitive you are.”

“Fuh...” Sollux wheezed mindlessly.

Feferi slide her hand over his nook and he arched his back mindlessly. “We're not done yet, pet,” she said cheerfully. She pressed against him and Sollux could feel her bulge, unsheathed and coiling against him. “I'm going to make you feel so good.”

Her bulge pressed into his nook, pushing Sollux back against the window. He made a low trill of noise, feeling stuffed with his bulges still sheathed and Feferi's own sizable bulge. He managed to spread his knees a little wider and Feferi sunk a little deeper into him. Already, he was so close, his muscles trembling and bulges lashing in renewed interest. “Yes....” he moaned.

“Who's a good guppy?” Feferi said, her voice breathy. She punctuated her question with a hard flex of her bulge and Sollux gasped, his body clenching down hard around her. The collar on his neck was tugged on. “Well?” she demanded.

Sollux made a little whimper of noise, fighting to keep himself from spilling again so soon. “Me?” he sobbed quietly

“What was that? I can't hear you pet.”

“I am!” Sollux sobbed between his moans.

“That's right,” Feferi replied brightly. She shifted him so he was more upright, the entirety of his front now pressed against the glass. He gasped as the new angle let her flex against different spots in him, his nook stuffed tightly to the brim with her. Panting hard, Sollux felt his body tense and tremble, his brain replaying the idea of belonging to her completely over and over in his head. He wanted to feel this way forever for her. “You're so good, Solfish,” she purred in his ear, “I pity you so much and I'm going to take care of you forever.”

He came again, pleasure and pressure overwhelming his thoughts in a flood of sensation that suspending reality. At some point, he could feel Feferi filling him with her own material before his consciousness washed away in a haze of pleasure.

When Sollux came back down into his body, he found himself curled up with Feferi in the bay window, the object on his sheath gone, breathing heavily, and Feferi petting his hair. The collar was gone from his neck and sitting next to him on the cushion.“Are you back, Solfish?” Feferi asked.

Carefully, Sollux shifted, and an aftershock coursed through his frame. “Maybe,” he panted.

She nuzzled his neck and held him close and he realized how messy they were, and promptly didn't care. “Was that okay? Was it what you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Sollux replied before yawning. The earlier tension in his frame was gone and he sleepily relaxed in her embrace. “Ten out of ten, would... subjugate myself again.”

“You're not falling asleep, are you?” Feferi demanded. She lightly flicked a horn and Sollux grumbled at her. “You're covered in slurry! Come on!”

She bodily picked him up and he let her; he couldn't even work up the energy to spark. She carried him through the hive to her own suite of rooms and into her personal ablutionblock and set him down on a low bench in the shower stall that was bigger than some respiteblocks. He looked at her with pity. “Flushed for you.”

Feferi leaned over and kissed him softly. “Flushed for you too,” she replied with a smile, and turned on the spray.

The water hit him and he flinched at the cool temperature. He managed to inch away on the bench from most of the spray. Feferi removed what little clothing she had left and joined him in the shower. She scrubbed him down gently; it would have been almost pale if she hadn't just fucked him stupid moments ago. “Did... was it fun for you too?” he asked.

She hugged him. “Of course it was!” She replied with a grin. “You were making the cutest noises, I wanted to keep you like that forever!”

Something in Sollux's body clenched and he shivered at the thought. “Maybe not forever...” he muttered.

“Of course not!” Feferi replied. “Not for reel.” She kissed him again. “But I definitely want to do that again, if you're okay with it.”

Sollux nodded, more than okay, and hoped for a repeat performance soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
